En el Parque
by Angel Slayer F.S
Summary: Saber lo que es ser un perro normal ha sido fácil... pero ir al parque de mascotas.. ese es otro cuento.


**El parque.**

-Ya solo faltan unos momentos, les aseguro que les encantara-sonrió Penny, con gran emoción, desde el asiento delantero del automóvil de su madre, volteando la cabeza para mirar por obre el respaldo a sus tres mascotas, una gatita negra y blanca, con brillantes ojos verdes, Mittens, el pequeño hámster aficionado a la caja mágica, Rhino y por supuesto, su más querido amigo, Bolt, un pastor, de pelaje blanco con grandes ojos cafés. Había planeado durante días ese paseo, asegurándose de ocultarles exactamente a donde irían, mientras se preguntaba si sus mascotas se imaginarían el lugar, cosa que de hecho resultaba correcta.

-En estas situaciones, lo normal es que sea una visita al veterinario-susurraba la gatita, sujetándose con firmeza del asiento del automóvil, notablemente estresada, entre los recuerdos de sus anteriores visitas, especialmente las vacunas y exámenes de sangre (Las jeringas en específico)-Odio el veterinario... debí haberme ocultado como lo había planeado…-suspiró, maullando con tristeza en un intento de conmover a Penny.

-No estés asustada, gata, yo digo que nos llevaran a comprar una nueva caja mágica, jejeje-el roedor iba en su pelota, riendo completamente confiado y alucinando con una televisión enorme, en 3d, perfecta para mirar un maratón de todas las temporadas de la serie de Bolt, y si quedaba tiempo, tal vez algunas películas de acción, una velada de ensueño para él.

-A menos que la que tenemos se haya quemado por tantas horas encendida, dudo que sea por eso… oh, ya verán lo que es ese lugar… aprovechen que pueden sentarse cómodos-tembló por un momento, acurrucándose en una esquina del asiento al sentir que el auto paraba un momento-¡¿Ya estamos aquí?!-preguntó sobresaltada, bajando las orejas.

Bolt miró por la ventana, tratando de ver los alrededores, pero parecía solo una calle normal, y en pocos instantes ya estaban de nuevo avanzado, solo había sido un semáforo, pero Mittens ya no parecía capaz de recuperar la calma.

De hecho Bolt sabía exactamente a donde iban, la madre de Penny pensaba que su hija exageraba al ocultar tanto el lugar al que iban, y días antes se le había escapado. Irían a un parque para mascotas, recientemente abierto en la ciudad. Por supuesto, eso no calmó a Mittens, ella estaba segura que lo había dicho a propósito.

Quería decirle algo, pero al mismo tiempo se enfrentaba con pensamientos complejos en su propia cabeza. Desde el suceso en los estudios y su eventual renuncia había podido disfrutar la vida real; la felicidad y tranquilidad de vivir solo para comer, jugar y dormir. Además de eso tenía a sus amigos a su lado, amigos que significaban todo para él, y sin embargo, el mundo real seguía teniendo cosas que no había podido probar, en estos casos le preocupaba que tan diferente seria convivir con otros perros. No era nuevo en relacionarse con otros animales, pero la idea de estar en un parque lleno de perros, quienes habían vivido toda su vida disfrutando de la vida de un perro normal.

Todo se resumía en un miedo ¿Y si no fuese lo suficientemente bueno siendo un perro para embonar? Cuando todo lo que sabes de ser un perro te lo enseño un gato es una pregunta bastante aceptable.

-Sé que todo estará bien, Mittens, Penny nos diría la verdad si nos llevara al veterinario-sonrió sinceramente, mirando a su amiga felina a su lado.

-Bueno sé que confías en ella, orejón, pero…-pensó un largo momento, suspirando suavemente-Esta bien... me calmaré… pero si es un engaño me desquitare contigo, Bolt-.

-Oh, eso sí que no, gata, si quieres algo con Bolt, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver!-se quejó el hámster, en una pose decidida, pero la mirada de Mittens estaba especialmente aterradora por el estrés-B… bueno… tendrás que vencernos juntos a los dos!-susurro escondiéndose tras de Bolt, sonriendo este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa y acercándose a ella.

-Tranquila Mittens, mira, si nos llevan al veterinario pasare primero para demostrar que sea seguro, y una vez que salgamos seguro nos compraran algún juguete-por un momento pareció irse calmando, aunque se veía aun tensa-Jejeje, y cuando volvamos, aun si no es al veterinario jugaremos a lo que tu elijas ¿De acuerdo?-eso acabo de relajar a Mittens, justo a tiempo, pues el vehículo paro completamente.

-¡Llegamos chicos! Vamos, con lo que leí sé que les encantara este lugar, tienen muchos juegos para ustedes, bueno... para Rhino, lo siento-levanto su bola, curiosa por la expresión de sorpresa y disgusto en su rostro-Pero te llevare conmigo-sonrió ampliamente, por supuesto, eso difícilmente el cambio el rostro, quizás hasta lo disgusto más, mirando Penny a sus otras dos mascotas-Vayan a divertirse, los buscare cuando este atardeciendo así que relájense y no se metan en problemas-paso su mano por la cabeza de Bolt y acaricio el mentón de Mittens, los miro un momento y se retiró con Rhino, dejándolos solos.

-¿Y bien orejotas, a donde iras tú?-caminaron juntos un momentos, sin una dirección exacta. Bolt estaba nervioso, aunque quería mostrarse confiado por supuesto, pese a que sin darse cuenta estaba acercándose a Mittens más de lo normal, poniéndola algo incomoda-Oh.. Bolt?... creo que es mejor que nos separemos un rato-sonrió sinceramente-No me malentiendas, es solo que los perros y los gatos no suelen... ya sabes, estar tan cerca uno del otro-no hizo falta preguntar, por su expresión se notaba que seguían sin comprender, pero sentía miedo de que fuesen a pensar mal por tenerla a ella cerca-No te presiones Bolt, jeje, yo iré a ese árbol que veo desde aquí, parece de hecho muy cómodo-y dicho eso se despidió de él y se retiró rápidamente, dejando a su amigo solo, bastante nervioso y un poco confundido aun.

Mittens fue de inmediato a la rama más baja de un árbol, uno de hecho bien colocado, con una buena vista del parque en general, un terreno amplio, con bastante pasto, incluso una zona de arena, que de hecho se le antojo maravilloso para tirarse a descansar bajo el sol, sus expectativas habían resultado ser exageradas, y podría dedicarse todo el día a descansar y descansar, o eso pensó, pues escucho una voz debajo, al pie del árbol.

-Oye lindura, me parece que estas en mi rama-la voz la saco de sus pensamientos, una voz difícil de ignorar, presuntuosa, egocéntrica… la típica de un gato común, y justo eso era, un gato grisáceo, de ojos azules, que la miraba con una sonrisa pomposa.

-No veo tu nombre en ella…-.

-Junto al tronco linda, me llamo Coronel-inflo su pecho, sonriendo con orgullo, esquivando por poco e trozo de corteza que Mittens le lanzo, con su nombre en el-Oh vaya, inteligente, jeje, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella solo giro los ojos, conocía a los de su tipo, no aceptaría un no fácilmente-Mittens-susurro sin mucho interés, aunque mirándolo desde la rama.

-Jeje, Mittens, me gusta, te queda la perfección-.

-El tuyo para nada-sonrió mirándolo, bajando de la rama al final, si bien era un gato cualquiera, no se llega a ningún lugar rechazando a todo el mundo-¿Y bien, que hacen aquí para divertirse?-.

-Te encantara este lugar, los perros sabe mantenerse alejados, las mujeres mayores nos traen bocadillos deliciosos y tengo apartada una de las zonas de la arena, te encantara descansar ahí-.

Mittens no lo pensó mucho, yéndose con él a disfrutar un día solo para ella.

Y no solo ella lo estaba pasando bien, Rhino también tenía su buena ración de diversión. Penny se lo había llevado a una zona donde los demás dueños descansaban o almorzaban, al parecer había quedado de verse con una amiga ahí, pues se distrajo hablando con una chica, momento que Rhino aprovecho para liberarse de ella sin que le notase, yendo en su bola a explorar el parque. El lugar le ofrecía toda clase de cosas para divertirse, había árboles y arbustos, perfectas para practicar en caso de una misión secreta imprevista, y así lo hizo, busco donde dejar su esfera, giro la tapa y salió con cuidado, andando entre los arbustos sigilosamente, si las personas lo veían seria su trágico final, o al menos así lo imaginaba el, anduvo entre banca y banca hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque en medio del lago, donde noto que un par de niñas platicaban. Rhino era inteligente, al menos para lo que encontraba útil, y sabía muy bien que donde había niños había frituras y dulces.

Se acercó a la banca y trepo cautelosamente, cuidando esconderse cada que la pequeña parecía girarse, una vez que termino de trepar el respaldo empezó a caminar al centro, deslizándose sobre el respaldo para caer junto a su mochila, intentando entrar para registrarla, o ese era el plan, antes de que la pequeña lo levantara en sus manos, mirándolo de cerca, sujetándolo con fuerza mientras este trataba de escapar.

-Libérenme ¡No me atraparan con vida!-se quejó forcejeando.

-Mira Annie, un hámster gordito-lo acercó a su amiga, que lo miro emocionada-Hay que darle una galleta-en momentos saco una gran galleta de su mochila y se la puso en la boca, tomando por sorpresa al pequeño hámster.

-Una galleta... o esto me está encantando-la empezó a morder tan rápido como su pequeña mandíbula podía, devorándola emocionado y agitándose un poco-¡Otra! ¡Otra! Tengo espacio para más-agito sus patitas emocionado, preocupando a las pequeñas.

-Creo que está ahogándose, hay que darle leche de chocolate-pusieron el popote en su boca y presionaron el envase, llenándole la boca de leche de chocolate.

Y en ese momento, mientras Rhino disfrutaba el sabor del chocolate, fue que aprendió los beneficios de ser un hámster tan tierno y esponjoso, el maravilloso arte de conmover por comida.

Nada lo paro, se encargó de sacarles a todos los que encontraba al menos un bocadillo o dulce, y cuando se negaban bastaba con hacer un acto de hámster moribundo, necesitado de comida (Aunque la pancita no lo hacía nada convincente) Una vez que tenía suficiente bocadillos, los llevaba a su bola, la cual ya estaba casi al tope de bocadillos, no se había parado a pensar como entraría una vez que terminara de llenarla.

Todo iba de maravilla para Rhino, per ni se esperaba lo que sucedió durante el cuarto viaje de vuelta a la esfera, cargando con un par de galletas, un trozo de barra energética, un trocito de chocolate, una papa frita y para finalizar, la cereza sobre el pastel… una cereza precisamente.

Los arrojo dentro de la esfera, cerrándola con cuidado de que nada se saliera, observando su botín y riendo consigo mismo, orgulloso, sin notar para nada las dos sombras que se elevaron tras de él.

-Que te dije, jeje, donde hay una bola de hámster… tiene que haber un hámster-.

La situación para él se estaba poniendo bastante mal, sin embargo en el caso de Bolt, se podría decir que nunca estuvo bien para empezar.

A penas se quedó solo, caminó pensativo en busca de los otros perros. Estaba confundido por las palabras de Mittens, entendía completamente que los perros y gatos no solían llevarse bien, pero al mismo tiempo se cuestionaba sobre su reacción, ¿Acaso… se habría sentido avergonzada de ser vista con un perro? O quizás había sido sincera… quizás le preocupaba que fuesen a tratarlo mal por estar con ella, pero a él eso poco le importaba, era su amiga, estaba orgulloso de eso.

Caminó un poco más, decidiendo dejar esos pensamientos para después, y prefirió planear paso a paso lo que haría, pero lo primero sería relajarse, debía ser positivo, puso su mejor sonrisa y busco algún rastro de ellos.

Había perros en todo el parque, por supuesto, pero se juntaban especialmente en la zona rocosa del parque, perfecta para jugar a perseguirse y esconderse entre ellos. Justo en eso estaban cuando vieron acercarse al Pastor Suizo, quien sonreía lo más natural que podía fingir, con paso firme y con su cola moviéndose nerviosamente. Todo un personaje pensaron de inmediato, pero mientras más cerca estaba, más de ellos se percataban de quien era.

Era Bolt, el famoso perro estrella.

Si no era por ser la estrella de uno de los mejores programas de televisión, era por haber rescatado a su ama de un incendio en el estudio de grabación, pero todos ahí lo conocían. Vaya, incluso había ahí mismo uno o dos pastores suizos, comprados precisamente por admiradores suyos con el sueño de tener su propio Bolt.

Bolt no esperaba causar esa reacción, por supuesto, menos tener unos 20 pares de ojos mirándolo; para cuando llego ante ellos, ya tenía a su alrededor unos cuantos perros que lo miraban con emoción y admiración, tomó aire y los miró, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Hola, jejeje, me llamo-apenas empezó fue interrumpido.

-Bolt, jejeje, sabemos quién eres, eres el perro más famoso del mundo, te lo puedo asegurar-le dijo un perro salchicha a su lado.

-Te va a encantar este lugar Bolt, jeje, es excelente para reunirte con los de tu especie-sonrió una elegante Caniche, muy bien arreglada, quien le dirigió una mirada que lo incomodo bastante.

-Ven con nosotros Bolt, te enseñaremos el lugar-le indicó un Pastor Alemán, indicando las rocas con su nariz, dándole la espalda-Adelante Bolt, sin pena-.

Bolt lo miro un momento, Mittens le había explicado alguna vez el "saludo universal de los perros", incluso alguna vez lo habían "saludado" a él, pero sería su primera vez saludando, le pareció al menos que el pastor lo invitaba a hacerlo. Tímidamente se acercó a él, dudoso de lo que estaba por hacer, y definitivamente incomodo de tener que hacerlo, pero antes de acercarse suficiente el pastor reacciono, girándose rápidamente a él.

-Wow, wow… calma muchacho…-lo miró, sorprendido, al igual que todos-Saben chicos… ceo que este no es Bolt… Bolt seguro sabe estar a… la altura…-.

Estaba muy sorprendido, la forma en que él dijo eso no sonaba muy amable, ni se veían muy agradables las miradas de desaprobación que le dieron mientras se alejaban todos... bueno... todos menos uno.

-Oh no te preocupes por ellos, Bolt, hehehe-rio suavemente, un perro muy curioso, un Collie, elegante y con un curioso acento inglés-Ninguno de ellos sabe realmente como es un perro, todos ellos son perros consentidos por sus dueños, ninguno ha tenido que pasar hambre o sobrevivido en las calles-Bolt levanto una ceja, él no se veía tan diferente a los otros, pelo limpio y bien cepillado-Yo tampoco, claro, pero he investigado mucho sobre el tema, jeje, me gusta mucho mantenerme informado sobre ese tipo de cosas, en especial los documentales, ¿Sabías que los perros nos olemos entre nosotros para conocer muchas cosas sobre el otro? Podemos conocer todas esas cosas gracias a nuestro olfato, cuya potencia es… oh mira, una ardilla-ladrando fuertemente se fue corriendo tras de ella, ansioso de atraparla.

No le había ido muy bien, claro, pero al menos le había hablado alguien, sonrió un poco y fue tras de él, siguiéndolo hasta debajo de un árbol, desde donde le ladraba a la ardilla.

-¿Por qué no la llamas con una bellota?-sonrió calmadamente, sentándose a su lado.

-No es temporada Bolt, no encontraras una bellota si no es de una tienda y no me dejan entrar en los supermercados, créeme, ya lo intenté-explicó como si Bolt se preguntara como lo sabía, claro eso ni la mente le había cruzado, lo miro un momento y se levantó-Oh, me llamo Raf, jeje, un gusto-.

-Bueno… es un gusto Raf-le dio una amistosa sonrisa, era un perro extraño, pero sin duda le agradaba-Yo soy Bolt, jeje, aunque creo que ya lo sabían… ¿Crees que vayan a verme raro siempre?-.

-Oh eso seguro, pero no te preocupes, me ven también mal a mí-lo dijo con tanta calma que Bolt no sabía si sentir pena o admiración por él.

-Entiendo… oye Raf…-los pensamientos sobre la reacción de Mittens volvieron a llenar su cabeza-Dime… ¿Tú crees que un gato y un perro puedan ser... amigos?-lo miró, pero decidió rectificarse rápidamente-Bueno, digo, ¿Crees que un gato y un perro que sean amigos, pueden ser… vistos como algo normal?-.

-Bueno Bolt…-titubeo un poco, pensativo-No-y dicho eso volvió a ladrarle a la ardilla tranquilo.

-¿No?... ¿Solo así?-preguntó sorprendido por la sencillez con la que lo dijo.

-No, no hay forma, los gatos no saben mucho sobre amistad, ni siquiera entre ellos-.

Esas palabras solo pusieron más pensativo al pastor. ¿Sería posible que Mittens no lo considerara su amigo? ¿Qué todo lo que habían pasado para ella no significara lo suficiente?... Pero entonces se dio cuenta… ¿Cómo estaba pensando algo así? Era obvio que ella no pensaba eso.

-Yo pienso que es posible-dijo con seguridad, sonriéndole-Tengo una amiga llamada Mittens, es una gata y es genial pasar tiempo con ella, además tengo a Rhino, mi mejor amigo, él es un hámster, jeje, y puedo asegurártelo, he pasado cosas grandiosas con ellos-levanto la cabeza con orgullo, como esperando escucharlo argumentar al respecto, listo para defender su amistad.

-Y…. ¿Se come tu comida?-levantó la mirada, observándolo con curiosidad.

-Eh… no… no se comen mi comida… ninguno…-susurró levantando la ceja.

-Oh, maravilloso, felicidades por tus amigos-sonrió sinceramente, regresando a la ardilla, nada parecía poder quitarlo de ahí.

Entonces fue que lo golpeo la realidad, Mittens solo quería relajarse, tener un tiempo sola para convivir con otros de su especie, si lo hubiese llevado a el no solo la habrían ignorado, sino que no habría estado relajada. Y entonces lo entendió, como un golpe en la otra mejilla, estaba malgastando su tiempo en pensamientos y dudas que nada venía al caso. Suspiro sacudiéndose la cabeza y sonriendo a Raf.

-Bueno, cuéntame, ¿Cómo te diviertes aquí?-.

Las cosas no tomaron un mejor ritmo, para nada. La diversión de Raf era poco común, al menos para un perro, su pasatiempos principal era perseguir ardillas, las encontraba fascinantes, y fuera de eso estaban… calificar las pelotas de la tienda de juguetes para perros, clasificar las hojas de los árboles en color y en tamaño, cantar canciones de un cantante cuyo nombre Bolt no memorizó, canciones que de hecho Bolt no comprendió, pues era en italiano. No era lo que Bolt consideraba precisamente diversión, pero de algún modo, tomándose todo calmadamente, empezó a entretenerse, platicar con Raf era algo interesante, Bolt jamás imagino cuantos diferentes canales de documentales podrían haber, y eso que sintió haberse quedado dormido a la mitad de la lista.

El día empezaba a mejorar para él cuando Raf le pidió su opinión de diversión. Al principio intento enseñarle a atrapar la vara, y aunque lo entendió muy bien, se divertía mas explicando las razones por la que la rama tomaba cierta trayectoria en el aire, pero cuando le empezó a enseñar cómo realizar volteretas, saltos y lo mejor, el superladrido, Raf empezó a divertirse, jugando con Bolt como si fuera un superperro también.

La tarde estaba acercándose y entonces notó que Raf se ponía nervioso de la nada, mientras se acercaba a ellos aquella Caniche, que sonreía ampliamente, pasó por delante de Raf y miró a Bolt a los ojos.

-Hasta mañana, Bolt… descuida… verás que ya mañana todos habrán olvidado lo sucedido y te aceptaremos en el grupo-.

-Bueno… a Raf y a mí nos gustaría ser amigos de ustedes, claro-sonrió con calma, mirándola, dibujándose por un momento una expresión de desagrado en la cara de ella.

-Jejeje, no Bolt… tranquilo-sonrió Raf, mirándolo-Puedes ir con ellos, puedo asegurarte que estaré bien, las hojas no se clasificaran solas, ¿No?-.

-No Raf…-dijo Bolt decidido, firme en cuanto a su decisión-Él es mi amigo… y Rhino y Mittens también… no veo sinceramente que ellos sean alguna vergüenza para mí-.

-¿Quiénes son Rhino y Mittens?-preguntó confundida, mirándolos a ambos.

-Mis amigos… un hámster y una gata-la miró seriamente, esperando que ella lo criticara o algo así, pero ella solo levanto una ceja.

-¿Un hámster?... Qué curioso… vi a los gatos llevando a un hámster con ellos…-.

Bolt se sobresaltó, preocupado-¿Un hámster? ¿C... como era?-.

-Bueno… era como todos los hámsters... café… o crema… no lo sé…-Bolt estaba empezando a preocuparse, mirándola-Oh, e iba diciendo algo sobre un láser o algo así-.

Apenas escucho eso no hizo falta escuchar nada más, arranco de inmediato en dirección a ellos, por el camino por el que se había ido Mittens, esperando encontrarla para pedir su ayuda. Lo que lo tomó por sorpresa fue ver a Raf seguirlo, corriendo de cerca, sin embargo decidió no preguntar, no podía perder el tiempo.

Mittens, por su lado, se lo estaba tomando bastante tranquila… Su tiempo, por supuesto

Aprender a ignorar a Coronel era bastante fácil, no tardaba nada en alcanzar el máximo de irritabilidad posible. Curiosamente, o al menos así lo pensó ella, todos los demás gatos lo consideraban agradable, quizás solo fingían, tenía muchísimo más sentido.

-Oh Mittens, Mittens, eres tan magníficamente hermosa… tan... increíble...-sonrió mirándola, pícaramente, sentado un poco cerca de ella, admirándola con cuidado.

-¿Eh? Oh sí, me gustan de peperoni-susurro sin mirarlo mucho, respirando calmada mientras miraba el cielo.

Se sentía un poco culpable por la forma en la que dejó a Bolt al llegar; se preguntaba si no había sido grosera al alejarlo de esa manera, aunque claro, el hecho de sentirse mal por haberlo hecho era suficiente prueba de eso. ¿Se avergonzaba en serio de tener de amigos a un perro y a un hámster? Bueno le daba un poco de preocupación ser vista con ellos por los otros gatos y los otros perros, pero no comprendía el por qué.

-¡Suéltenme criaturas de maldad pura!-escuchó cerca de ella, respondiendo sin pensarlo mucho.

-Estoy en mi momento de relajación, roedor, ve a jugar a otro… lado-abrió entonces los ojos, mirándolo, Rhino era llevado por un gato que lo sujetaba del cuello, sin apretar sus mandíbulas, dejándolo caer ante ellos.

-Mira Coronel, nos encontramos a este hámster extraño, dice que conoce a Bolt y que nos destruiré con su superladrido, jaja-rieron todos los demás gatos, acercándose-Insistió en que lo trajéramos con nuestro jefe para retarlo a una pelea a muerte… a pata limpia-las risas se elevaron más, poniendo a Mittens inmensamente nerviosa, pensando la mejor forma de agarrar a Rhino y salir corriendo.

-Oh, jejeje, así que eres un hámster muy valiente, jeje, nada mal, además estas gordito, mejor para nosotros-sonrió intimidantemente, dando un paso firme hacia él, que ni siquiera causó un titubeo en Rhino.

-E... esperen muchachos-Mittens avanzó con cuidado para ponerse ante Rhino-No les parece que es un bocadillo muy… eh… bultoso, jejeje, seguramente les causaría... indigestión-giró levemente la cabeza, intentando hacerles señas con el rostro, Rhino la miro y de inmediato se llevó la pata a la cabeza, moviéndola en forma de afirmación, e inmediatamente después se lanzó a correr en dirección a Coronel, agitando sus patas mientras daba un grito de batalla. Mittens se quedó congelada por un instante, se lanzó a sujetarlo y, subiéndolo a su lomo, salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

-Deja de correr gata, y me encargaré de darles una lección-.

Antes de avanzar mucho se estrelló de lleno con Bolt, rodando ambos por el suelo hasta acabar este con Mittens sobre ella y Rhino sobre Mittens, siendo rápidamente rodeados por los gatos.

-M… Mittens… ¿Que está pasando?-apenas noto que iba con Rhino y a los gatos rodeándolos lo entendió de inmediato, levantándose y poniéndose delante de ellos, plantándole cara a Coronel-Ellos son mis amigos, gato… Y si quieres hacerles daño, tendrás que pasar sobre mí…-.

-Oh, jeje… mira nada más que trio de amigos… un perro, una gata y un hámster, jaja, ridículo-todos los gatos rieron con él, aunque al ver el enojo de Bolt aumentar callaron inmediatamente.

-Vamos, vamos-interrumpió Raf, con una sonrisa-No empecemos a juzgar solo por la especie que somos, quiero decir, tan solo mírenlos… tienen tanto en común entre ellos, como… eh... Tiene… cabezas grandes-todos lo miraron, levantando una ceja, salvo Coronel.

-Cállate Raf o me comeré tu comida otra vez-.

Mittens lo observo, sintiendo un repentino enojo-Oye… No es justo que lo trates así solo por ser un perro, ser de una diferente especie no te da derecho a tratar a los perros como si fueran basura… -miró a Bolt y a Rhino, llenándose de confianza, mas al ver a todos los gatos empezar a retroceder-Ellos son mis amigos, y aunque tengamos tantas diferencias, también tenemos muchísimas cosas en común, y prefiero pasar todo mi tiempo jugando los ridículos juegos que se les ocurren a relajarme cerca de un gato irritante, presumido y egocéntrico como tú-.

-Jajaja, me haces reír Mittens, ¿En serio crees que me importa un comino su especie? ¡Para nada! Odio a todos los tontos que no entienden mi grandiosidad y mí…-.

No pudo terminar, Rhino se lanzó sobre él, saltándole sobre el pecho, tomando con sus patitas mechones de su pelo y arrancando cuantos pudo, haciéndolo retorcerse por el suelo en medio de quejidos, sin mostrarle piedad hasta dejarle el pecho expuesto. A penas se pudo liberar, y con la enorme humillación de ser atacado por un hámster, huyó tan rápido como pudo, entre las risas de los otros gatos.

-¡Si te metes con Bolt y Mittens, te metes conmigo gato!-gritó agitando su patita en el aire, con un mechón de pelo aún sujeto.

Bolt sonrió ampliamente, mirando a sus amigos, miró a los otros gatos que quedaban-Y si alguno más quiere algo, también se las verán conmigo-los gatos se disculparon de inmediato y se retiraron con cuidado, acercándose Raf

-Wow Bolt… debo decir que estoy asombrado por los fuertes lazos de amistad que tienen, y decirte que me siento honrado de que me llames tu amigo-con cuidado inclino la cabeza y se retiró

-Nos veremos pronto Raf-se despidió Bolt, sonriendo.

-¿Quién era el, Bolt?-sonrió Mittens, acercándose a él, curiosa.

-Un amigo, jeje… y bien, ¿Qué tal les fue a ustedes, se divirtieron?-.

-De hecho no diría que fue divertido, pero al menos tuve mi tiempo para descansar-se estiro la gatita, sentándose después a lamer su pata sonriente-.

-Genial Mittens, jeje, ¿Y tú Rhino?... Rhino?-lo buscó a su alrededor, pero no estaba en ningún lado. No fue hasta que llego empujando su esfera, llena de bocadillos-Jejeje, vaya, parece que tú también la pasaste genial-.

-Maravilloso Bolt, jeje, y tengo diversión para toda la semana, jejejeje-.

-Claaaro, aunque presiento que toda esa diversión será indigestión para el viernes-.

Los tres rieron, habían pasado un la tarde separados, pero al día aún le quedaba un buen rato, y por supuesto que iban a aprovecharlo. Jugaron a atraparse entre los tres, a lanzar a Rhino para que Bolt lo atrapase y finalmente se sentaron a descansar juntos. Eran amigos, y ninguno dudaba de eso, incluso Mittens ya no sentía ninguna vergüenza de estar con ellos. La tarde cayó sobre ellos y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Penny llegaba a recogerlos, sonriendo radiante al verlos de nuevo, tan tranquilos y tan felices, notó que Rhino estaba ahí, pero de hecho ya se lo había imaginado; se sintió culpable, pero tenía que interrumpirlos.

-Vamos chicos, es hora de volver a casa. Cenaremos pizza y veremos películas hasta tarde-Bolt corrió de inmediato a sus brazos, lamiéndole cara sin parar, completamente feliz, Mittens se acercó mas lento, frotándose a sus piernas con cuidado, ronroneando, mientras Rhino se acercó arrastrando su esfera, siendo cargado después por Penny, curiosa por todos los dulces dentro.

Comenzaron a caminar a la salida del parque, pero en el camino Mittens miró a Bolt y se acercó, pasando a su lado, ambos se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa cálida, ya no era necesario preguntarse si podían ser amigos a pesar de sus diferencias… Ya eran una familia, y como una familia, volvieron a casa.

Epilogo-

Al dia siguiente fueron al veterinario. Bolt y Rhino no desconfiaron de Mittens de nuevo


End file.
